


Oblivious

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Omgfluff, cutesy fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldiers will be soldiers.  Focused, disciplined, and woefully oblivious to a certain elf's advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

“He still doesn’t get it?” Varric asked over his stout. Ellana sighed.

“No.” She said gloomily. “He’s about as observant as the gentled halla is to the hunter.”

“I’m guessing that’s a bad thing.”

“Indeed.”

“Well.” The dwarf said, leaning back and resting his feet on the table. “You’re every bit as beautiful and charming as a good friend of mine is, and she managed to tame a particularly spiky ex-slave. And I dare say he was the most oblivious man that has ever walked.” He winked then, crossing his arms over Bianca in his lap. “Compared to him, I don’t think your Templar will need quite as much prodding. I’ll let you decide if the pun was intended.” He stroked Bianca’s stock fondly with his thumb, and Ellana thought not for the first time that Varric was a little weird. Sweet, but weird. She smiled at him.

“Thanks, Varric.” Then, furrowing her brow. “I think.”

“You’re welcome, Herald.”


End file.
